1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table, and more particularly to a table saw combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical table saws comprise a table, and a saw secured in the middle portion of the table. A guide is secured on the side portion of the table for guiding the work piece to be moved through the saw. However, the saw is solidly secured in the table and may not be adjusted relative to the guide. In addition, the guide also includes a solid structure that may not be adjusted to guide the work pieces of different sizes through the saw.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional table saws.